Don't Let Me Down
by bmadmyrick
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of OTH, or the Characters.


**First off, I am Bailey Madison Myrick. I have been a fan of One Tree Hill since I watched my first episode (The School Shooting).**

**This is new to me, so bare with me. BUT I would loooove reviews, and help. Just NO negativity. There's already enough of that in the world. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ONE TREE HILL, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING... well except dvds.**

***** I have chosen to do like OTH did and the title of each chapter be song titles*****

**"Lyd, your brother should be here any minute. Your mother and I are going to celebrate our anniversary. Now, are you sure you will be fine here by yourself?"** Nathan said. **"DAD! I'm 17, not 4,"** she laughed **"I'll be just fine."**

**"Okay, I'm ready, let's go. You sure you'll be ok by yourself?" **Haley asked**. "Oh my gosh! You two just get out of here. You deserve it. I love you." **Nathan kissed Lydia's head, and Haley hugged her goodbye.

Lydia locked the door behind them, and went to her room to get on her computer. She saw she had a friend request from "Nick James," and they had mutual friends. She figured he was possibly related to her considering the last name. He had shiny blonde locks of hair, and pretty green eyes. Without hesitation, though, she sent him a message: **_"Hey, I'm Lydia. I hope I don't come off as rude, but do I know you? You look a little familiar, but I am absolutely horrible with names". _**Nick quickly replied, **_"Actually, I am new to Tree Hill. I was just trying to go ahead and add people, and hopefully make friends. I was hoping we could be friends."_** Lydia replied **_"Well, of course! I love meeting people, and making new friends. What grade are you in?" "I'm a Junior."_** Nick said. Lydia replied **_"Oh ok, I am too. How come I've never seen you around Tree Hill High?" _**Nick replied, **_"Well, as I'm sure you know THS is a big place. But I don't actually start school until Monday."_** Lydia replied **_"Ok, fair enough. Well, Monday meet me under the Oak Tree in the Quad. So I know you're 'real'."_** Nick said **_"Ha ha ha, ok. See you there. Bye."_**

Just then, Lydia heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, there stood a very tall James Lucas Scott. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. **"Ohhh, I've missed you so much Lyd"** he whispered. **"Okay, let me help you get your stuff so you can tell me all about college and all the things that make you so cool."** She said with a smirk. After getting Jamie settled in, they both were on the living room couch. **"So, how's college?"** Lydia asked. **"About that.."** Jamie said with a sigh. **"About what?"** Lydia asked with a confused look. **"I am going to tell you this, Lydia. You have to swear to me you won't tell Mom or Dad. I don't want them involved, I can take care of myself."** Jamie said. Still confused, but Lydia agreed not to say a word to their parents. **"I am in a dark place. I have been for a while. This last year before I went off to college, I got really bad into drinking. Then, drugs got involved. Pretty much I needed a pill, or cocaine to wake me up, and the same thing to put me to sleep. So, instead of being at "college," I have been checking myself in and out of rehab. I come home for holidays, so it looks like I am doing fine in college."** Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy she looked up to, and adored since she could remember was struggling so much. With tears in her eyes, she asked **"Why? Why, Jamie? Why the alcohol? Why the drugs? Why any of it?"** He replied **"Lyd, you were just a baby when I lost someone who meant the world and more to me. His name was Grandpa Dan. Growing up, I kept my grief bottled up. I guess I just exploded and turned to that." **She wiped her tears and looked at him. **"You coward.."** she whispered. Her voice loudened "**You're nothing but a selfish fool! Did you know that?! Grandpa Dan isn't coming back Jamie, he is long gone! You just have to get used to it, instead of being an idiot and turning to drugs and alcohol. That's not going to solve your problems!"** "**I know that! Okay?! I am getting better, and I figured out of anyone you would be here for me!"** Lydia stood up, and quietly said **"I'm glad you're getting better, but I can't even stand to look at you right now."**

That night, in Jamie's dream he saw a beautiful landscape of trees and flowers in bloom… and Grandpa Dan. Jamie stood there, and was surprised of what he was seeing. **"Grandpa Dan?"** he said softly. **"Yes son, I see what you're going through and know it gets better. Soon one day we will be together."** Jamie agreed and hugged him as tight as he could. **"I miss you so much."** Jamie said. **"Believe me, I miss you too son. I love you."** Dan said. Then Jamie woke up to the sound of his mother knocking on his door. **"Hey Jam, I have to be at the school early. Sawyer is going to be by later to pick up Lydia. You okay?"** Haley said. **"Yeah, Mom. I love you. Thank you and Dad for all you have ever done for me."** He replied**. "Well, I love you too. We wouldn't have it any other way."** She said with a big smile.

Later that morning, as Lydia came down the stairs she heard children. It was Jamie watching home videos of him and Lydia. **"What happened to Sawyer taking you to school?"** Jamie asked. **"Oh, she's never on time."** Lydia said with a smirk**. "Lydia, I want you to know I didn't tell you that stuff last night to upset you. I just wanted you to know. And I also want you to know you mean the world to me. You're the best sister in the whole world." **Lydia smiled big. **"I'm sorry I overreacted a little. We are going to get through this together. I love you too much to let you go." **She replied.


End file.
